Glass Ceilings
by Dajypop
Summary: Tweek was going to kill them if they kept talking about Craig like that.


**Title:** Glass Ceilings  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** A diner  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak  
 **Genre:** Romance/Action  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 526  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Possible OOC, Angry!Tweek, High School Ages, Small gore mention  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Tweek was going to kill them if they kept talking about Craig like that.

 **AN:** Hey, all! Here's yet another Creek thing. xD I really wanted to write Tweek being pissed off, and I'm not sure how well this reads or anything, but I'm glad to have it done. xD Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Glass Ceilings** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Craig's a fuckin' pussy, man." One of the older kids scoffed, "Utterly fucking useless. Can't take direction on the field. Double Finger Defense doesn't do shit when Middle Park's two-hundred pound lineman's running at you."

These words were less private than the kids gathered at the bar of the diner seemed to understand. None other than Tweek Tweak, South Park's biggest Craig enthusiast, and the boy's boyfriend, sat at a booth behind them, eyes closed. Okay, so Craig was a little excited when it came to flipping people off, sure, but he wasn't _stupid_. Squeezing his fingers tightly around the ceramic mug of sludge this diner called coffee, the blond had to grit his teeth to avoid launching at the lot of them. Four football players, juniors, they looked like a few big words might send them screaming home to mommy.

Finally, Craig returned from the bathroom to find his boyfriend stiff, a hard line of anxiety and frustration.

"What's the matter, Tweekers?" Hushed as it wsa, the other's nasally voice added a much-needed dose of calm to the blond's demeanor. Tweek looked up, indigo eyes intent and focused as he sighed heavily.

"Those football asses are talking shit about you." The slight quiver in his voice was enough to tell the brown eyed male that Tweek was _pissed_. The quake of his hands as he lifted the mug to his lips almost seemed defined, the shake of someone trying not to murder everyone in his path.

"You wanna head out?" Head tipping, he reflexively shot the middle finger at the aforementioned 'football assholes', only to get rolled eyes and scoffs.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

With a shrill roar of rage, the hyped up blond rose from the booth like a man possessed. Mug forgotten, Tweek stalked over, tall but hardly imposing, to tower above the four boys before him. Clearing his throat loud enough to send the whole diner to a crawl, he crossed his lanky arms over his thin chest, frown firmly in place. The first kid that spoke wasn't ready for bony knuckles to slam into his nose, and the other boys exchanged horrified, wide eyed glances as the second one met his fate.

"You d-don't fucking talk ab-about your _teammates_ like that!" The enraged blond shrieked, his voice dropping a few a few octaves before he let out his most terrifying glare, accompanied with, "And if I ever catch you talking about Craig like that again, you'll all be leaving with worse than broken noses."

On cue, the group tossed down some bills and skedaddled, leaving a fuming Tweek stalking back over to his and Craig's booth. All eyes on them, it was finally the football player's turn to defend his boyfriend, who sat trying to identify if the blood on his fist was his or that kid's.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" He snapped, middle fingers blazing as he attempted a 360 of the whole place. Needless to say, Tweek sported a grin when everyone quickly busied themselves with whatever they could find, and their meals arrived.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Looking back, I'm not so sure about this fic, but eh. Here it is. You win some, you lose some. I just wanted an excuse to write angry Tweek. xD


End file.
